Written in Flames
by Akuma Black
Summary: It was just another assignment from his captain as far as he was concerned, but this mission was different, it brought him to a pirate island protected by the fierce & beautiful, Amber Rose Valentine, but that's not all, he has to get her to Whitebeard if it kills him, and that it just may do, but thats only half the challenge, the other half his making sure she stays there. Ace/Oc


**Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me, also, the pirate island Resko and the pirate bar, Silver's Saké comes from ... ****One Piece Fanfiction, "Wait for me, Onii-chan" check it out if you can, anyway, I wrote that with permission from her so don't get all over me for it k? (And in the next chapter there will be a guest appearance from Megan Silver, the owner of Silver's Saké and one of ...**** Ocs, I also have permission for that too,) anyway, please follow and review, this is only the prologue so its short, future chapters will hopefully be a lot longer.**

It was a calm day for Ace as he was traveling solo for the time being, for reasons unknown Whitebeard had ordered him to find a girl who went by the name of Amber Rose Valentine who lived on a pirate island named Resko in the New World, he was to bring her back to the ship even if it required force and that was final.

Ace sighed as he coasted towards Resko on his fire powered dingy, it was a small, tropical island that was popular among pirates that had just left Fishman Island. He tied his dingy off on the docks then went on his way, but his captain – even though he didn't dare ask – never even gave him anything to go on, he didn't know what the girl looked like or where on the island she could be found, he only knew she was there, the only advice – if you could even call it that – that Whitebeard gave him was, "Just ask anyone if they can point you towards a 'Miss Valentine' they should be able to help you out."

So Ace did just that, he walked up to a middle aged woman running a produce stand in the town market and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where I could find a Miss Amber Rose Valentine?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, _like just anybody on the street could lead the way… _

"Oh, Miss Valentine? She lives in a cottage on the other side of the island." The woman replied, _I guess I was mistaken…_ "Are you heading out to see her, if you are could you bring her this," the woman said pulling out a basket full of fruit, "She ordered this a little while ago, but the delivery-man only heads up that way once a month, so it's a bother to get them to her in time…"

"S-Sure…" Ace said, a quizzical look on his face, _I thought this place was supposed to be a pirate island…_

"Thank you so much, if it weren't for Miss Valentine this island would have been overrun by pirates long ago, it's the least we can do to thank her."

"Is she a marine or something?" Ace asked.

"Oh no, Miss Valentine is an ex-bounty hunter, her and the marines don't exactly get along, she showed up on Resko a few years back withe her sister and cleared all of the trouble pirates out, she's been living here ever since, she currently works as a waitress in a diner and bar on the pirate side of the island, which is just beyond that land wall over there, right now you're in the residential area, her home is directly on the land wall." The woman laughed, pointing to a giant natural wall that divided the island in half.

"Well, I'll be on my way then, thank you Ma'am." Ace said as he walked away, _I guess it'll take a while to get there, this chic better be worth it…_

After an hour of walking he finally reached the cottage, "Hello? Anybody home?" he called, pushing the door open, _I guess not…_

Ace walked in and set the basket down on the table, the house was completely empty…so Ace decided to head to the pirate side, to look for the diner and bar that Valentine supposedly worked at, upon reaching the other side of the island he was totally shocked, as compared to the other side of the island where he didn't see any pirates, now he only saw pirates, he didn't see a single civilian, this was a strange place indeed.

Suddenly the ground shook and there was a loud crashing, as a man flew out of the side of a nearby building, Ace decided to investigate, the building was a bar and diner named Silver's Saké, he pushed himself to the front of the crowd, the man was huge and muscular, he was also lacking a shirt, it was completely silent, only the sound of the wind could be heard, then, footsteps, the gentile thud of boots in the dirt, the air suddenly grew cold as the footsteps grew closer, his jaw clenched as he waited in suspense, soon a hand reached out of the shadows of the bar, the double doors swung open with a squeak and out stepped probably the most intimidating girl he had ever seen, and somehow he knew right away, this was without a doubt Amber Rose Valentine...

**(A.N./ I was going to end the prologue there, but i figured that would be cruel...)**

She was tall and slim with long, spiky, black hair and glowing electric green eyes, on her head was a black baseball cap, she wore a black belly cut tank top underneath a white apron with baggy and ripped blue jeans and old beaten sneakers, her nails were painted black and on her knuckles were bandages, all and all she defiantly didn't strike him as the waitress type.

He got goose bumps as the air around them grew cold, she breathed in deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, he could see her breath, so it wasn't just him, it really did get 60 degrees colder there, her footsteps were the only thing that could be heard as she walked toward the man buried in rubble, as her foot hit the dirt the ground frosted over and became solid, "Get up." She growled.

"You challenged me so be a man and at least try to live up to your boasting." Nothing, the man didn't move, "You are truly pathetic, and you call yourself a pirate, get off my island." She looked up at the crowd and after a few moments she spoke, "If any of you wish to stay on this island and live to tell the tale you better be able to back up your talk, this is the pirate island, Resko, only the strong survive here, if you can't handle that then leave now and you will be spared, and let this be a warning to you, if you dare to cause trouble on my island I will have your head on a platter." She said in a stern tone, then in but a few second the deadly air was lifted as she smiled brightly, "Phew, now that that's over and done with, who wants some drinks, first rounds on me." She said cheerily, tilting her head to the side as she rested her hand on her hip, the temperature returning to normal.

The crowd let out a cheer then charged into the bar, while Ace just stood there, dear god, help him get out of this with his sanity intact.

**OK****, its not registering the author name of my reference for some reason so I'm going to add a link to her page from my profile.**


End file.
